Ride with the Devil
by LucyJ27
Summary: He was her last chance, an uncle she hadn't seen in over sixteen years. But she had no choice. Who knew just how much her life would change once she arrived in Charming, California.
1. Prologue

Character Info:

Savannah Erin Telford

Date of birth April 25th, 1990 – 23 years old

After the death of her parents Savannah runs away from County Cork Ireland to get away from the man responsible for their deaths. Having no family left except for her estranged uncle she travels to Charming, California in hopes that he and his brothers will help keep her safe.

Prologue:

She could hear her heart beating rapidly as she hid in the small hidden basement of the cottage she shared with her parents. She could hear her mother screaming and her father's painful grunts as he was being beaten by the man she thought she could trust most in her life. Knowing now what he was really like and what he wanted she knew she had to run. As far away as possible. There was only one person she knew who could and would help her against this man. Filip Telford was her uncle, estranged, but still her uncle. Having not heard from his since he fled Ireland when she was only six years old she hoped he would still remember her and be willing to take her in. Finally the screaming ended and the cottage was silent except for the echoing of the men leaving her cottage above her. She knew now what that meant. Her parents were dead. And her only hope was to find one place: Charming California.


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Charming

Welcome to Charming: Our name says it all.

Savannah Erin Telford hoped that what the sign said was true. Twenty four hours ago she had fled the only home she had ever known. Hearing her parents being murdered and then seeing the aftermath once the men had left the house, and unknowingly her alive, she had packed as quickly as her devastated self could. It had been 17 years since she had seen her uncle. Filip Telford was run out of Ireland by the very man that was responsible for her being in California right now. The last time she had talked to him was on her 10th birthday, her mother Moira and her father Seamus broke ties with him just after that, it broke Savs heart to never hear from him again but she hoped he would be willing to not just see her, but save her now that she needed him more than anything.

Pulling back onto the road after stopping to get things straight in her head Savannah drove the little clunker Honda she had been able to purchase with her meager saving towards one Teller Morrow Garage. Supposedly that was where her uncle now lived and worked. As she saw the sign in the distance for her destination her heart started racing and her hands shook, fearful that this would not end in her favor. Pulling up alongside a row of very similar looking motorcycles she took a deep breath and exited her vehicle ignoring the group of leather clad men staring in her direction and headed to a door with a sign indicating it was the office.

Gemma's POV:

Gemma Teller-Morrow was having a bad day, she didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Her mind was brewing with the news that one Tara Knowles was back in town. To make matters worse Tara had saved her grandsons life, not that Gemma wasn't grateful, she was, she just didn't want Tara to have anything else working in her favor in order to get back in Jacksons good graces. The last thing Gemma wanted in this life was that tart getting back with her son after breaking his heart and fleeing to Chicago ten years ago. A light knock on the door and a light lilting Irish accent broke her from her harsh thoughts.

"Excuse me ma'am I was wonderin' if you'd be so kind as to help me out. I'm lookin' fer someone."

Glancing at the girl standing in the doorway of the office Gemma appraised whether this newcomer was friend of foe. Taking in the sad eyes and shaking hands she knew that this girl was not here to hurt anyone, she was the one that was hurting. Taking pity she gestured for the young girl to sit down across from her.

"What can I do for you sweetheart? Who are you looking for?"

"I'm lookin' fer me uncle. Last I 'eard 'e was workin' 'ere as a mechanic."

"Well what's his name, we have lots of them here, though I'm pretty sure I know which one you're talking about right now."

"You'd probably be right ma'am. 'Is names Filip Telford, and I'm 'is niece Savannah."

"Ah, Savannah Erin Telford. I've heard all about you. Last I heard though is Chibs didn't have any contact with you or your family. Is he expecting you? And by the way please call me Gemma, Ma'am makes me feel old."

"Aye. Gemma, I remember me uncle mentioning you when he called last. Me mum and da are the ones who cut off contact with 'im. I've missed 'im. No one is expecting me. I didn't want to call 'fore I got 'ere cause I didn't want no one knowin' I was comin' here. "

Gemma felt sympathy flood her when the young girl's eyes filled with tears. The look on her face was heart breaking and Gemma knew this meant trouble. But, instead of feeling anger towards the girl for bringing problems to her family she felt the strong desire to help this girl. Something was definitely terribly wrong and she knew it was time to bring Chibs in.

"Sweetheart, you're safe here. I don't know what's happened to you and I'm not going to ask. I'm sure that you would rather tell everyone at once so you don't have to talk about it over and over again. Let me go find your uncle. You stay here and I'll be right back."

"Aye, you're right about tha' Gemma. Thank ya so much fer you're help."

Chibs POV:

Laughter surrounded him as he watched the prospect trying to figure out how to remove the deer from the car in front of him. Poor lad was a vegetarian. Really, who doesn't eat meat? Something was seriously wrong with this boy, sides the fact that he was missing a ball. Chibs couldn't help but to laugh at the thought. Poor boy, serving his country only to lose a nut. Who would have thought?

"Chibs!"

Gemma's shout broke him from his thoughts and his brow furrowed when he saw the look on her face. Gemma was not one to look distressed for no reason so it was always a reason to be on alert when she is approaching you looking like this. He heard his brothers around him quiet down with attention drawn to the clubs matriarch fastly approaching them.

"Gem? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Chibs, there's someone here to see you. She's in trouble. Looks like she's had a rough few days to. I need you to come with me now to the office."

"Who is it Gemma? I'm not expectin' anyone."

"Ma? What's going on? You look stressed out, who's here?"

"Chibs, it's your niece. Savannah. Jax I think you should probably round up everyone. There is definitely something going on and from the sounds of it she's going to want to tell all of you at once." Chibs froze when he heard who was here to see him. Savannah. His little Savvy was here all the way from Ireland. He knew something horrible was definitely going on. No matter her age there was no way that her parents would let her come and see him. He hadn't spoken to her since she was a wee little lass on her tenth birthday. He loved his little savvy more than anything but her parents broke ties with him after they were being threatened by Jimmy O. There was nothing that man wouldn't do in order to beat down Chibs's spirit. In fact because of Jimmy O he had a very big secret that no one knew about, including the girl in Gemma's office. Wasting no more time Chibs jumped up and raced for the office, he could hear his brothers and Gemma calling out to him but all he was focused on was seeing his little Savvy again.

When he finally reached her his heart stopped. She hadn't noticed him yet so he took the time to look her over. She was beautiful. Freckles covered her face and her long light red hair was flowing down her back. She looked like she was a tall slim girl with curves in all the right places. She was definitely going to make and impact when his brothers saw her.

"Savvy?"

"Uncle Filip! Oh Uncle Filip I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so."

She immediately jumped up to embrace him and as soon as she felt his arms come around her and hug her tightly the flood gates opened and she couldn't stop herself from crying out and clutching him. All the emotions and horrible images from the past forty-eight hours finally breaking through. Chibs was mystified by her reaction. He had no idea what to do other than to hold her and try to soothe her until she calmed down enough to tell him what was going on.

"Savvy, luv? Tell me wha's wrong. I canna' help ya if I do no' know what's 'appenin' to ya darlin'"

"Oh uncle, it's awful. Ma and Da were murdered. I 'ad to find you, I could no' let 'em find me. Please you 'ave to help me. I dunno what to do now. If 'e finds me I'm dead, I know it!"

"Okay calm down. Let's go into the club house. Do ya want to tell me alone or do you want to tell my brothers to? There all wonderin' who the pretty bird is that came fer me and what's got Gemma so upset by it. She's worried fer ya."

"Can I tell everyone at once? I do not know if I could get through it more than once."

"Come along Savvy, I'll keep ya safe. Let's go see my brothers and you can tell us all what's wrong. But 'ave no fear lovey, I'm here now. I won't let anything 'appen to ya."

-Tig's POV:

Tig Trager was a hard man. He had lived a long and harsh life. The only time he really had a family to speak of before this club was when he was a marine. But even then people didn't really understand him. That's why he was so greatful to have his brothers and Gemma. But even surrounded by all of his club and extended "family" he was lonely. Many of his brothers had taken old ladies by now. Even Happy, his fellow killer was on the road to having an old lady. So where did that leave him? It was these thoughts that were going through his head when he first saw her. She was tall, curvy in a slim and sexy way. Long light and bright ginger hair cascaded down her back in silky waves. He couldn't see her eyes but he imagined they were killer, just like he full pouty lips, long lean legs and an ass he had only ever dreamed of seeing. Bending over to grab her bag out of her car he had a clear view of the most perfect tits he had ever seen. Not too big they looked to be the perfect size to fill his hands. Tig had always been a tits and ass man so she was like a dream come true for him.

Hearing that said babe was the niece of his very good friend and brother was like having a cold bucket of ice poured over his head. There was no way he would have any chance with her. Not that he would anyway, she looked young enough to be his daughter. He couldn't stop thinking of though. Now he was waiting anxiously for her to enter the club house with Chibs. From what he gathered from Jax and Gemma, something was seriously wrong in this girls life and she was going to need us and all the help she could get. Not having gotten the full story Gemma was unable to shed some light on the young girls pain. So he waited until finally the vision herself walked into the clubhouse. Her name was Savannah Erin Telford. And he wanted her, even though she was family to club he couldn't help but to want her. Especially after hearing her story.

That bastard. Tig wanted to kill him. He had never felt such white hot hate in his life. He wanted to find this man, tear him from limb to limb and kill him slowly and painfully for the pain he had caused in her life. Tig had never felt like this about anyone, it was then he knew that he had to have her, protect her, and make her completely his. He would devote the rest of his life protecting her if he had to. Hopefully she would give him the chance to do it, and hopefully Chibs wouldn't kill him once he laid his claim.

Savannah's POV:

It was awful. Savannah kept seeing the images of her dead parents splayed across the floor of their quaint little cottage in county cork as she gave all the details of what had happened to her uncle and his fellow club members. Normally if she were in a group of rough grizzly looking bikers she would be terrified but something about the Sons Of Anarchy Redwood Original made her feel safe, protected and calm.

She could see the signs of distress, shock and angers amongst the men in the room with her. They to understood her pain at losing her parents the way she did. Chibs had tears in his eyes as he absorbed what she was telling him. She wanted to hug him, comfort him the way she knew he would comfort her but she had to finish her story otherwise she never would.

There was one man that stood out the most though. His bright blue eyes were staring at her intensely the whole time she spoke. His black hair curled messily around his face, just that bit too long to look tidy. He was gorgeous. She couldn't stop herself from looking at him. She knew he had to be old enough to be her father, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she had never felt so attracted to someone before. It was like that was an invisible pull linking them, like there was no one else in the room.

She came here for her uncle. But looking at this man she knew she was meant to be here for him. He would protect her, cherish her and give her more than she ever imagined. Tig Trager would be hers. She just had to figure out how to get him.


	3. Chapter 2 - A New Kind Of Family

It was hours later and Savannah was sitting in the spare dorm Gemma had made up for her. It had been decided by all that she would stay at the clubhouse for the time being while they put out feelers to see just how much danger she was in. Despite the sadness she was feeling about her parents she couldn't help but to feel a bit lighter. She had loved her family growing up they were the perfect parents , but here, she couldn't help but feel like maybe this being a part of this family was something bigger, something more solid and stable. This was a family deep down. How many people had families that would literally take a bullet to save your life after only knowing you for minutes?

"Hey Doll, you okay?"

Savvy looked over to see Tig standing in the doorway. He was leaning against the doorway with a pleasant smirk on his face. You couldn't quite call it a smile on Tig. But it was friendly, not menacing or mean just Tig.

"Aye. I'm fine thank ya. Just thinkin' bout everythin' that's going on. It's Tig right? Did na get ta talk ta ya much earlier."

"Lot's going on. You know, Chibs is real happy you're here. Despite the circumstances that brought you here he's practically bouncing off the walls that you're here."

She couldn't help but smile at that. Especially because of who it was coming from. She may not know Tig but she knew him enough to know he wasn't one to talk much. She watched him then, he was watching her to, looking at her like he was drinking her all in.

"What's yer real name Tig? Can't really be Tig, tha's more like a nick name if I ever 'eard one."

"You're right. It's not my real name. But, if I tell you my real name what are you giving me?"

"Wha' da ya want if ya tell me Tiggy?"

"Oh doll, that's a loaded question. How bout I tell you now and you owe me. I'll let you know when I decide what I want."

She bit her lip at that statement. She could feel her cheeks flush red at the look in his eyes. She had never felt so wanted. Being here near him was going to interesting to say the least.

"Sounds like a deal ta me."

"It's Alex. See ya round dollface."

*Tigs POV*

Jesus. He was in deep. Tig knew there was no way he was gonna be able to stop thinking about her. He knew she was his the moment he saw her. After the interaction he had with her in the dorm he knew what he wanted from her. The fact that she responded to his verbal advances made him feel that much stronger. She was going to be his. She was perfect old lady material. She would be the first to wear his crow. He had never given a bitch his crow before. Not even the twins mom earned that right. Stupid gash took his girls and flew the coop when she knew she wasn't getting shit with him.

"Ey Tiggy. Think it's bout time had a li'l chat you and I. Bout me niece."

"Aww shit Chibs. You gotta be shittin' me."

"She's me girl brother. She's na a sweetbutt fer ya ta fuck with. Specially na right now. She's seen and dealt with enough shite."

"Look, Chibs man it's not like that. "

An incredulous look crossed over Chibs' face at that. Tig knew how it sounded. He was never one to be serious. Always had a different bitch in his bed each night. No one, except Gemma, really though he had it in him to be serious about a woman.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph. Ye can't be serious Tiggy. She's young enough ta be yer daughter. Fer fucks sake she's my daughter! If ye hurt her I'll kill ye ye hear me! Fuck. If she wants ye though I won't stop ye. All I want is fer her to be happy. Especially now."

"Hold the fucking phone brother. What the fuck do you mean she's your daughter? I thought she was your niece!"

*Gemma's POV*

Gemma was in deep thought about one Savannah Erin Telford. She felt for the girl. Something about her just pulled everyone around her in. She could see it in all the guys faces earlier when she told them about her parents. Gemma was just thinking about what she could do to help the young girl feel more at home when she walked into the end of a conversation she was sure Tig and Chibs did not want any one over hearing.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph. Ye can't be serious Tiggy. She's young enough ta be yer daughter. Fer fucks sake she's my daughter! If ye hurt her I'll kill ye ye hear me! Fuck. If she wants ye though I won't stop ye. All I want is fer her to be happy. Especially now."

"Hold the fucking phone brother. What the fuck do you mean she's your daughter? I thought she was your niece!"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Gemma couldn't help but smirk at the identical shocked look on the face of the two men in front of her. One obviously wanting to be more than friendly with the young Irish girl and one who was obviously keeping a bigger from her and everyone else in his life.

"Oh shite."

*Chibs POV*

Shite. Shite. Shite. That's all Chibs could think when he looked between Tig and Gemma's faces. He was hiroyally fucked. This was not a secret he had ever planned on telling anyone. Truth of the matter is that Savannah Erin Telford is not the daughter of Seamus and Moira Telford. She was their niece. When Savvy was just a baby her mother died from complications during labor. Chibs and Lily were never in love, they only stayed together for the baby. After she died Chibs knew he wasn't the kind of man who could take care of a baby alone. So a desperate Chibs took a baby Savannah to his youngest brother and pleaded for them to take her and raise her as their own in the safety of the country. It worked well, until she was ten and Jimmy O found out about her.

"She's me girl. Her ma died givin' birth to 'er. Lily and I did na love each other. But we loved the babe we made so we were going ta keep 'er. When Lily died I knew I could never be the father that Savvy needed. So I took 'er to me brother in the country and he and 'is wife took her in. Things were fine. But after I got sent here Jimmy O found out about 'er and started threatening them. That's why they stopped me from talkin' to her when she was still a wee one."

"Jesus brother, fuck. Well this just complicates the shit out of things."

"Aye. Tha it does. But I stand by wha' I said before. You treat 'er right and make 'er happy and I'll support ya. But ya can't tell Savvy what ya know. It'll break her heart. She doesn't need that right now."

"Well, well. Is our little Tiggy growing up? She got you on the hook already? I have to say I couldn't have picked a better girl for you. Proud of you. Chibs, you need to tell the club about what Savvy really is to you. This makes things a lot different."

"Aye. Yer right Gem. I'll tell 'em at the next church. Shite this is all fallin' apart."

Chibs new that eventually he would have to tell Savvy that he was really her father. With the whole club about to know the truth someone was bound to let it slip. His money was on Juice. The boy was smart when it came to computers and that shite but when it came to common sense he was clearly lacking.

*Savannah's POV*

_Dream: She was in the basement again. Hiding from the screams and blood and death that she knew was above her. Separated only by a rug and the small patch of floor that lifted up in order to hide her down there, she knew she should do something, that she should try to save her parents but she couldn't. She was frozen down there. Suddenly the dream changed, she could hear the feet above her circling her. Before she could even blink the floor was ripped up and Jimmy O was evily grinning down at her. "Now what are ye doin' down there lovey. Come now, Uncle Jimmy wants to have some fun with ye before I kill ye."_

Screaming Savvy woke with a start. She knew it wasn't real. But she couldn't stop shaking. Jimmy O terrified her. Nothing scared her more now than the thought of Jimmy O finding her. Once upon a time he used to be someone she trusted. Until she found out the truth about who he was and what he had done. He had taken everything from her. Killed two of the most important people in her life.

"Savannah? Sweetheart it's Gemma. You okay in there?"

"Gem? You can come in."

Gemma walked in and Savvy could see that she was worried. She was glad it was Gemma that was here though. The bad dreams were too much and she didn't think she could handle one of the guys coming in and fretting over her. Especially Chibs and Tig. She knew her bond with them was stronger than the one she had with the other members of the club. But Gemma, Momma Gemma, she could handle that, she may be just what Savvy needed right now.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Just a bad dream Mama. I dreamt that things went differently. That Jimmy O found me hidin' in the basement. That he was goin' ta do things ta me before he killed me. Gem I can't take that. I'm terrified he's gonna find me 'ere. What if he goes after ya because of me?"

"Don't you worry you're pretty little head sweetheart. He won't hurt you. All those boys out there, especially Tig and Chibs, they won't let it. And neither will I. You know, I never had a daughter before, but I think if I had she'd be something like you. Now I'm about to head over to the hospital and see Abel. Want to come meet him?"

"Aye. Thanks Gem, I'd like that."

She knew Gemma was right. These boys were her family now. And family takes care of one another. Maybe it was time for her to talk to Chibs. Tell him what she already knows. Filip 'Chibs' Telford was her father. And she loved him. Despite what he probably thinks, she understands why he did what he did. And she was thankful for the 23 years he had given her with her family in county cork. But now, now it was time for them to make up for the relationship they weren't able to have before.


	4. Chapter 3 - Friday Night Party

Fast Forward Two Months:

*Savannah's POV*

Quiet. That was all that could explain the last two months. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Yes, she was happy to be somewhere safe and quiet, but at the same time nothing had changed between her and Chibs. She hasn't had the courage to confront him. There were looks that the club members were giving her that made her feel like they all knew that she was more than just a niece of the club; she was a daughter of SAMCRO. So why hadn't he said anything.

Then there was Tig, the feelings he gave her were still there but something had changed with him. He barely looked at her, granted he never messed around with Crow Eaters when she was around but she knew better. No man in this club goes six months without getting something from a woman, especially when they are literally surrounded at the Friday night parties.

Savvy had a plan though. She was going to do whatever it took to get his attention tonight at the weekly club party. She had never been to one before so she didn't really know what to expect. All she knew was that she would get her man tonight.

*Tigs POV*

Tig was having a good night. The eaters were out in full force tonight. He couldn't wait to get into some trouble, preferably in the form of the two blond twins currently rubbing up on him. But a part of him felt guilty. He knew he was confusing Savannah with his change in attitude. He could see she wanted him but for some reason he couldn't get past the fact that she was really Chibs daughter. It felt wrong to him to be with a club daughter, especially a SAMCRO club daughter. Chibs was basically one of his best friends and brothers.

"Something on your mind man?"

"Not a damn thing besides these ladies right here."

"Cut the shit Tig. What's with you? Everyone can see what's going on."

"Fuck off Jax, you don't know what the hell you're talkin' about."

With that being said Tig grabbed the twins and headed back to his dorm room. Hopefully then his mind would no longer be on the ginger haired dream girl he couldn't stop thinking about.

*Savvy's POV*

The crowd was going wild as she walked out of her dorm room. She was sure the party could be heard for miles. Glancing around she looked for Tig but came up short, meaning he was either in his dorm or outside. First, she opted for outside. She knew happy was here tonight, which definitely meant a grand fight would be happening tonight and she wanted to get a good seat.

"Hey darlin' see you decided to finally come out for one of our parties."

"Jax. Aye, thought it about time. Livin' here at the clubhouse so I might as well make the most of it. 'Ave ya seen me uncle about?"

"Nah, think he's probably outside with Happy, gearing up for the fight. Some hang around was talkin' shit and now Haps' gonna set him straight. Come on, I'll get you up front row for the fight."

"Thanks. How's the wee one? He comin' home to ya soon?"

"Shit yeah, next week. Totally freaked out but can't wait for the little man to finally be home with me."

She turned to study Jax and they sat at the picnic table. She couldn't help but smile, behind the tough guy façade she could see the excitement about his soon oozing out. Abel was coming home and it would be a party to end all parties if she knew Gemma well enough. The first grandson of the Club President and Matriarch was a big deal, especially with how he came to be in this world.

"I'm thrilled for ye Jax. He's such a happy little one. I'm sure Mama Gem is bouncin' of the walls waitin' for it. She'll be havin' a party yea?"

"Oh you know - Shit. Hey lets go in and grab a drink. "

Momentarily she was confused by Jax change of topic and slightly angered, nervous attitude. And then she saw it. Him. And it felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She knew tears were starting to pool in her eyes but she couldn't look away. There across the lot was Tig twin crow eaters all over him. It wouldn't have been so bad really except for the fact that one of them was currently on her knees sucking his dick.

"Uh, you know I'm not really in the mood much for a party now tha I think about it Jax. I'll be in me room if ye need me."

"Sav. You know he cares about you. He just doesn't know how to handle it."

"Thanks. But 'e obviously is 'andlin' it just fine. It was shite to believe 'e'd actually want me. I'm young 'nough to be 'is daughter. I 'ave to go. Sorry."

She made it all the way to her dorm before the tears started pouring out. It was like a water fall of pain coming out at once.

*Jax's POV*

Shit. God damn Tig. He seriously needed to get his head out of his ass before he ruins everything. Jax and all his brothers knew how Tig felt about her. He didn't need to hear it to know that Tig wanted there Irish girl more than anything else. Jax had finally had enough of this bullshit. It was about time that someone set him straight. And while he was at it, Chibs to. It had been long enough since the club had been informed about the real connection Savvy had to their Scottish brother. She deserved the truth and probably needed it more than anything right now.

"Chibs!"

"Aye Jacky Boy. What can I do for ye?"

"You can start by telling Savvy who you really are. I'm tired of this shit Chibs. She needs to know."

"Aye she does but it's none of yer concern when I do. So kindly back off brother."

"No, fuck you Chibs. She needs her father! Its bad enough Tig has been ignoring her, but you! Don't you see how much she's fucking hurting? Grow some balls and tell her the truth, she's your GOD DAMN DAUGHTER! And after what happened tonight she needs someone to take care of her and be her shoulder to cry on and it should be you!"

"What the fuck you talkin' 'bout brother? What's 'appened to me girl?"

"She finally came out to join one of are parties, and do you know what she sees? She sees Tig, the one we all know she wants to be with, getting his dick sucked by a crow eater while he paws all over another. She was devastated, she thinks he doesn't want her, that she's not good enough."

Jax saw the building rage in Chibs face. Finally getting the reaction he had hoped for. He cared about the young Irish girl, she was like the little sister he had never had but always wanted. Even his mother had taken an instant shine to her, which is remarkable really. Gemma likes NO woman to enter their lives, especially Tara. Savvy was one of a kind.

"I'll kill 'im Jacky Boy. No one hurts my baby girl."

"Except you right. No, I take care of Tig. You go be with your daughter. She needs you Chibs, and it's about time she gets you the way she should have for the last 23 years. You might want to think about getting a place away from the clubhouse. She deserves a home Chibs, not a dorm room surrounded by a bunch of club members and whores."

"Aye. You're right. I've got to start takin' better care of my lass. Thank ye Jax, fer finally standing up and pushin' fer me to do what's right fer her. Been afraid she'd run off if I told her the truth."

"No problem. Just doin' what she needs. Go, be the dad I know you can be. I'll take care of our resident man whore."

With that said Jax looked over to where Tig had been with the crow eaters. Finally eater free he was over with Happy by the ring clearly proud of himself. That just made Jax even more furious. It was time someone knocked some sense into his SAA.

"Tig! You and me, ring, NOW!"

"The fuck is your problem brother."

"You are asshole. Have fun tonight with the twins? Proud of yourself? Hope it was fucking worth it."

"Fuck yea it was. Time of my life brother. Still doesn't explain why you're in my face bitching me out like a girl. What, you jealous? Doc not putting out for you?"

"Fuck off asshole. You want to know why I'm pissed. Fine, I'll tell you. She saw you. She finally decided to join one of our parties instead of staying in her room and you broke her fucking heart because you had to go and get your dick sucked in the middle of the party. Still enjoying the fact you had twins?"

"Fuck. Jax. You know I didn't mean to hurt her. I'll talk to her."

"Like hell you will. Chibs is with her. Finally gonna man up and be the father she needs. You need to leave her the hell alone. Now get in the fucking ring!"

*Tig's POV*

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That was all he could think as he took in what Jax's was saying. He had screwed up the best thing that he never let happen. He knew Savvy was the girl for him, he's was just being stubborn. Not wanting to bring her into this life more than she was. Now he realized just how much he had fucked up. Space. He'd give her some space, try to figure out how he could fix this and still have a chance at being with her. He knew she would need some time, especially with Chibs spilling the beans about being her real father. Only time would tell what would happen with her and if she would stay and end up being his old lady.


End file.
